


The Discourse Finds A Way

by longwhitecoats



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Internet nostalgia, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Discourse, but that would be a spoiler, i'd list the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats
Summary: For the prompt: "I'd really love to see some worldbuilding fic for Jurassic Park. There has to be a whole world of conspiracy theories surrounding the islands and the T.Rex in San Diego, and I would love to read some of them. Perhaps on a message board?"
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	The Discourse Finds A Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bygoshbygolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/gifts).



2002

<JurassicSpock> cannot believe this  
<JurassicSpock> everyone saw that, right?

*** <TheRedGarg0yle> has entered #JurassicTheories

<TheRedGarg0yle> omg i was just coming here 4 this  
<clarissasexplainsitall> screenshot pls  
<JurassicSpock> yeah hang on  
<TheRedGarg0yle> they claim site B is completely destroyed and then this crap???? it’s like the lysene contingency all over again  
<JurassicSpock> ok

*** <JurassicSpock> has posted an image to #JurassicTheories

<clarissasexplainsitall> fucking look at this shit  
<wobwob> IKR  
<TheRedGarg0yle> they legally ~have~ to report foreign holdings! how did they not know this was gonna happen  
<clarissasexplainsitall> it perfectly matches the outline DiceDiceBaby captured from that diagram blowup too  
<JurassicSpock> I included the watermark  
<TheRedGarg0yle> the wha?  
<wobwob> *Neo voice* WHOA  
<clarissasexplainsitall> oh my god!!  
<JurassicSpock> yeha this is like... really damning  
<JurassicSpock> since it’s watermarked with the Jurassic Park logo it has to be from promo materials  
<TheRedGarg0yle> why teh fuck would they release secret maps on promo materials  
<wobwob> n00b lol  
<clarissasexplainsitall> ....  
<JurassicSpock> for... promotion  
<JurassicSpock> duh  
<clarissasexplainsitall> THEY’RE OPENING ANOTHER PARK  
<clarissasexplainsitall> that’s what it means!!!!!  
<TheRedGarg0yle> no way they could do that  
<TheRedGarg0yle> didn’t that math guy like go on tv and talk about the second site

*** <wobwob> has left #JurassicTheories

<JurassicSpock> you are seriously underestimating these people  
<TheRedGarg0yle> you’re crazy man

*** <clarissasexplainsitall> has booted <TheRedGarg0yle>

<clarissasexplainsitall> spy?  
<JurassicSpock> spy  
<kel67> definitely  
<feanorsbride> yeah he’s a spy

2010

We Have to Go Deeper (nightjae33) wrote,  
2010-10-25 13:21:03

Mood: Excited  
Music: “Maps” – Yeah Yeah Yeahs

**The Final Clue**

so after i got home from my shift at the library today i started digging into the new package Fred_Frog and JurassicSpock78 posted, and.... y’all. this is some holy shit levels of What Are They Up To. i’m genuinely surprised we got a hold of this (though i’m not surprised at how good we are :-D go team!!)

so i ran a high-volume image sort and i got some hits on previous stuff we’ve pulled – old dna profiles, things like that, nothing conclusive. it’s actually the stuff that’s _different_ that’s amazing. what is different, you ask?

they added new dna profiles!!!!!!

you know what this means, right? the new park is going to have hybrids. they’re intercutting contemporary animals with the previous dna

this is HUGE

**4 Comments**

Calibrate_d replied:  
dude why tf are you posting peoples handles on an unlocked post

lock your shit

JurassicSpock78 replied:  
hey can you see if the torrent is still running? i’m getting a lot of activity here

JurassicSpock78 replied:  
okay it was just my roommate, we’re good, sorry for the scare

snapes_on_a_plane replied:  
you know they’re gonna find you guys, right?

2015

 **gaymer - > ratlicker69  
**8:24 pm * 4 minutes ago

**hackasaurus-deactivated20140422**

if i have to read one more post about Ian Malcom being problematic i’m gonna find you and f*ck you up, i swear to god

**redgargoyle**

Do you want me to pull receipts?? Because I will.

**hackasaurus-deactivated20140422**

turn on your location, i just want to talk

**malsreynolds**

This. This is why this website sucks. Threatening people with real life violence over _discourse_ , of all things, is not okay! I can’t believe I even have to say this! Just because you don’t like someone’s hot take on your fave that doesn’t mean you can intimidate them with this. People have the right to say what they want online without this kind of commentary. Grow up. If you keep doing this kind of thing people are going to afraid to come to DashCon. Is that what you want?

**castielsbussy**

meet me at Isla Sorna if you want an asskicking

**tonystarkhasaheartburn**

Ian Malcome’s new story is actually a big deal, guys. he can prove they knew before Jurassic World opened what the failure points might be. that’s a big, big deal. if they can identify actual historical evidence that InGen had already been told about possible failures and went ahead with the park anyway, they can get a legal right to make them turn over their other documents.

**jurassicspock**

you know this has nothing to do with Ian Malcolm’s public persona, right? if he had real evidence, the smart thing for him to do would be to distribute it secretly to people outside the organization. if enough independent journalists ask the right questions, they won’t need a legal case. the court of opinion will do it.

**tyrionrex**

i think you have a lot more faith in journalism than i do.

**jurassicspock**

maybeso.gif

**clarissas**

hey @ **redgargoyle** , what’s with this post from 2012 talking about your “internship”? i see you had a great time learning how to code. that looks like a fancy computer lab. funny that there’s an InGen logo on every single piece of equipment in it.

**starks-tower**

literally when will we learn that people on the internet can lie about their identities

**onebigfrog**

i’m still waiting to find out if @ **malsreynolds** survived DashCon

**hadtodoittoem**

she probably drowned in the ball pit

2018

**redheadedgargoyle**

[Image: A beautifully plated glazed salmon with a five green beans radiating out from it held by a redheaded man in sunglasses. He’s making a kissy face at the camera. Behind him, palm trees sway. The filter on the photo adds cat ears and little hearts to his head.]

living the good life at the Jurassic World park preview... **#blessed #regram #jurassicworld #makewaves**

Liked by InGen and 3,405 others

 **clarissassnaps** this is genuinely becoming pathetic

 **redheadedgargoyle** jealous because you never eat like this?

 **clarissassnaps** you realize being an InGen influencer is probably going to end with you being eaten, right?

 **clevergirl** jellyyyyyyyy

2020

Red String City

#general  
#docs  
#legal  
#misc  
#photos  
#theories

JurassicSpock  
#3095

 **JurassicSpock** Today at 3:02 am  
so uh this is a weird one  
but apparently someone doxxed redheadedgargoyle

 **sticksmlegyout** Today at 3:03 am  
oh shit  
who is it?

 **ClarissaS** Today at 3:04 am  
their insta had pictures though

 **JurassicSpock** Today at 3:06 am  
yeah the pictures were from a not-very-well-paid actor  
his name is Billy James Jr.  
<https://www.imdb.com/name/nm033169109/?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm>

**oddittea** Today at 3:06 am  
WHO IS IT

 **JurassicSpock** Today at 3:08 am  
It’s Sir David Attenborough

 **oddittea** Today at 3:08 am  
NO WAYYYY

 **ClarissaS** Today at 3:08 am  
bullshit

 **Targaryen92** Today at 3:08 am  
oh my gOD

 **boxofsocks** Today at 3:08 am  
the documentary guy?

 **sticksmlegyout** Today at 3:09 am  
i’m crying. this is so stupid

 **JurassicSpock** Today at 3:09 am  
I guess he discovered the original message boards and just... got hooked  
InGen did hire him as a consultant, but above board  
they wanted him to do one of his documentaries there but he declined

 **boxofsocks** Today at 3:10 am  
welp i’m quitting the internet

 **ClarissaS** Today at 3:10 am  
there’s no fucking way. you better have evidence

 **JurassicSpock** Today at 3:11 am  
yeah it’ll be in #docs in a minute

 **oddittea** Today at 3:11 am  
[a photo of John Mulaney with the caption “you ever have one of those days where you’re like, this might as well happen?”]

 **ClarissaS** Today at 3:12 am  
i honestly can’t believe this  
for a long time i thought he might be Ian Malcolm

 **JurassicSpock** Today at 3:13 am  
oh?

 **ClarissaS** Today at 3:13 am  
i mean, think about it. you’re super famous and everything you say gets ripped to shreds by the media. what are you gonna do? obviously create an online persona who can keep tabs on things

 **JurassicSpock** Today at 3:15 am  
you don’t think he’d try to take down InGen? help out the people?

 **ClarissaS** Today at 3:16 am  
...  
what exactly are you saying

 **JurassicSpock** Today at 3:17 am  
;)

**Author's Note:**

> A zillion thanks to Dr_Whom for a proofread and a plot twist, and to maastrictian for helping me work through the plot and coming up with incredible titles. Here are the runners up:
> 
> Dinosaurs eat man. Fans inherit the Internet.  
> Must Download Faster  
> Hold onto your Reblogs  
> The Preoccupation of Bloggers  
> That is one big pile of shit


End file.
